


candlelight vigil

by estuarie



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estuarie/pseuds/estuarie
Summary: Rough people, rough lives, and bridges.Or, elves are pretty and distant and Haleth is like "fuck that" (literally and figuratively)
Relationships: Caranthir | Morifinwë/Haleth of the Haladin
Kudos: 26





	candlelight vigil

They sing old drinking songs among themselves and do not pay the elves any mind. She still does not know what she is going to do about any of this. There are no women among the elves -- she has heard that the lofty lords treat women with much more _care_ and _condescension_ than the Edain do. They do not let them fight.

Salma seems taken in with them. She is tired, more tired than the rest of them. She is young and weak and timid, and she would do well, Haleth thinks, as a wife of some elven lord who keeps her away from real life and pretends she is but a glass ornament to stand on a shelf and look pretty.

The leader of them looked at Haleth with something in his grey eyes.

All the elves are beautiful, but he is somewhat different. The others are so smooth and ethereal that they seem fragile, but their Lord is _different_. His cheeks burned red when he dismounted. His hand was rough and scarred when he extended it to Haleth, unaware that she did not know what to do with it.

Her eyes stray.

Lord Caranthir is drinking the wine the elves brought. These are his lands, he says, and he is a grand Prince of the Noldor, and that he is of the Fëanorians, and other things like that. But right now he doesn’t look like it: he is sitting silently in the corner, not speaking, just listening to his men make merry.

And then he sees ( _maybe feels_ ) her looking and turns to meet her gaze.

She doesn’t look away, just raises her chin a fraction of an inch. She is barely over twenty years old, his junior by who knows how many centuries, but she will not allow him to make _her_ an ornament on a shelf.

He seems to understand it. He is not gentle -- he pays back her nails on his back with bright-white teeth on her neck. It’s obscene how pretty he is under her as she forces herself open on his cock -- but the covetous expression on his face as he slams her down and comes inside her looks just like any man’s.

“You’re not so high,” she hisses against his teeth and lips. “Not so _mighty_. Orc filth stains you just like me.”

“And you’re not so intimidating,” Caranthir snarls back. “Little Adan girl. I put you on your back easily enough.”

“And came immediately!” Haleth laughs; mocks. “No wonder you elves have so few children; none of your women get anything from being fucked.”

Caranthir’s face burns bright red and she laughs louder, pretends that she wasn’t just moments ago begging him to get deeper in her. And when he wrestles her easily on her belly, she eventually begs again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the best ships there are.
> 
> I have a headcanon that elves are way more patriarchal than humans! Not that either are like, super equal, but since esp the early humans seem like transient hunter-gatherer types before contact with elves (and have a higher badass woman to all population ratio) humans always seemed more equal to me.


End file.
